The One I've Waited For
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: The night before Padme’s wedding…she and a certain person spend the night together…An Obi/Padme fic! Please R&R!


The One I've Waited For  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not GL so I don't own them…but I do want an Obi of my very own! I also don't own the song "Gorecki," by Lamb.  
  
  
  
Summary: The night before Padme's wedding…she and a certain person spend the night together…An Obi/Padme fic!  
  
  
  
For Spawkwing Diamond, Obi and Ami at McDonalds! Haha!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Padme gazed at the billions of clusters of star as she laid on a hidden grassy knoll in the huge courtyard of the palace. The stars seem to dance throughout the twilight hours...twinkling lights bring life and happiness to the all hearts in the galaxy.  
  
But to Padme they only mocked her aching heart. As each little light burned out, it laughed to her. Reminding her that with its death brought her one star closer to the mourning. One moment closer to her wedding day...  
  
"Or better yet my funeral" She snickered bitterly inside her head. That walk down the aisle was to be her death march, because by the time she became Anakin's forever her heart would be dead...her soul faintly crying out the name of the man she truly loved.  
  
Padme bit her lip to stop her howling wails as his name ran through her mind. A name that brought her so much love...and yet so much misery...  
  
"Obi Wan..." she breathed savoring the name's beautiful sound but bittersweet sound on her lips as tears began to pool her eyes, "Obi Wan"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
From the shadows he lovingly watched her from afar. She looked so serene...so radiant lying there in the moonlight courtyard. Like a glorious angel...  
  
His angel...  
  
Then it hit him. She would no longer be his angel anymore. She would be Anakin's angel...  
  
That thought sent a pang of jealously into his heart. She would never be his Padme anymore. Never again be his to hold...to kiss...to love above another. She would be his apprentice's wife, his best friend's bride. He would always be the 'other' man. Always loving her in the shadows...never able to bring her out into the light.  
  
And those realities killed the Jedi more than he could stand. No wound to his flesh could cut that deep...sting so much. No, these truths were wounds on his heart and soul. Tormenting him with every loving glance...every tender kiss...the lovers would share after tomorrow.  
  
Obi Wan tried to push those horrible thoughts away…he would think about them tomorrow. Now, he needed to be with her…he needed to pretend he could love her in the sunlight. Silently he made his way from the shadows out into the starlight.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"It's a lovely night isn't it My Lady?" Obi Wan's soft voice questioned as he left the safety of the brush and wandered out to her. Slowly he sat down beside her, but be kept is head bowed. He couldn't let her see how much aching he carried in his heart.  
  
"Yes, I suppose Obi Wan," Padme whispered as she sat up still keeping her eyes away from him who she could feel beside her. He was the only person who could make her feel like bursting with joy and dying with heart a bleeding heart all at once.  
  
"It will be beautiful tomorrow…you will have a beautiful wedding day…" He croaked out those final words as he fidgeted with his robes trying to look as if they were utterly fascinating.  
  
"No, it will be a lovely day for my funeral," She spat her voice lifeless and bitter as she turned to look at him. "My heart will die tomorrow once I marry him…"  
  
"As will mine as I watch him marry you…" He replied as he brought his sad gray eyes to her brown ones brimming with tears, "As will mine…"  
  
"Then why don't we leave Ben?" Her voice desperate as she clasped his hand into hers, "We can run far far away together…away from Anakin…away from the council…away from the force! We can change our destiny…we can be together!"  
  
"But we can't Padme… we can't change our destinies…and your destiny lies with Anakin…not with me." His voice became horse as another pang of jealously ran through him, "And even if we ran from fate to the end of the universe, we would never be able to escape it…" Obi Wan pleaded with her even though he would want nothing more then to run away with her and change fate.  
  
"Than I hate Anakin…I hate the council…I hate the force…I hate everything and everyone in this blasted galaxy…" Padme's once vengeful hiss began to fade as she trailed on and weak cries began to overtake her. Giving up she collapsed in his arms and just sobbed, "Except for you Ben…I could never hate you…I just love you too much…"  
  
"As I love you Padme…but don't cry my love..." Gently he helped her to her feet and led her to the center of the garden, "Let's forget tomorrow…even if it's only for a little while…and just dance. Dance with me Padme."  
  
"But I…" before she could sniffle another protest he simply gave her a mischievous smile began to whirl her around the courtyard to an unheard melody.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two had danced and danced around the courtyard for hours drowning in one another. For that short time, they felt no pain of what the new day would bring. The just felt the ecstasy of loving one another.  
  
But as the dark velvet sky began to change to lighter shade of blue with every passing second they could no longer fight the truth that the night was ending. That soon they would have to say farewell and the next time they would meet was at the altar as she went to become another man's bride.  
  
"Ben?" Padme asked as the two rocked back and forth in one another's arms her face nuzzled into his chest.  
  
"Hmm?" He questioned sleepy and sad as he looked down at her.  
  
"Sing to me Ben. Sing to me one last time…" She looked into his handsome face with the same melancholy gaze he had pleading with him. She had always loved the singing voice the shy warrior had always kept hidden…and her heart needed to hear him now more than ever.  
  
"All right…" Obi Wan said caressing her beautiful face. Rocking her to the rhythm he slowly began to sing a haunting melody.  
  
"If I should die this very moment,  
  
I wouldn't fear.  
  
For I've never known completeness  
  
like being here.  
  
Wrapped in the warmth of you,  
  
loving every breath of you.  
  
Still my heart this moment  
  
or it might burst.  
  
Could we stay right here  
  
'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning.  
  
Wanna love you 'til the seas run dry  
  
I've found the one I've waited for.  
  
All this time I've loved you,  
  
and never known your face.  
  
All this time I've missed you,  
  
and searched this human race.  
  
Here is true peace,  
  
here my heart knows calm.  
  
Safe in your soul,  
  
bathed in your sighs.  
  
Wanna stay right here,  
  
'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning.  
  
Gonna love you 'til the seas run dry.  
  
I've found the one I've waited for.  
  
The one I've waited for  
  
All I've known,  
  
all I've done,  
  
all I've felt was leading to this.  
  
All I've known,  
  
all I've done,  
  
all I've felt was leading to this  
  
Wanna stay right here  
  
'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning.  
  
Gonna love you 'til the seas run dry,  
  
I've found the one I've waited for.  
  
The one I've waited for.  
  
Wanna stay right here  
  
'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning.  
  
Gonna love you 'til the seas run dry  
  
I've found the one I've waited for.  
  
The one I've waited for.  
  
The one I've waited for..."  
  
As the song ended so did the night. The sun was coming but bring about the morning, bring about to lives for the both of them.  
  
"It's time to go Padme…" Obi Wan stated as calmly as he could with his heart breaking, "It's time to say good-bye…"  
  
"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you forever…" She moaned clutching to him like a helpless child.  
  
"And I want to say here with you…but we can't always have what we want can we?" Sighing he brushed as few wisp of hair away from her teary eyes and kissed her tenderly one last time. With a painful smile he simply said, "I love you Padme, my angel, until the end of time…"Then he was gone.  
  
"I love you Ben…" Padme whispered into the wind after him, "You are truly the one I've waited for…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Please review and no flames!  
  
Obi and Padme are made for each other! 


End file.
